In Australia and many parts of the world, taxi drivers (including drivers of limousines or other chauffeured vehicles) accept payment made in cash or using a charge or credit card via an electronic payment device. A receipt of payment must be provided by a driver of a taxi to a passenger of the taxi if payment for a trip is made by the passenger using a charge or credit card. The receipt must include details of the driver and details of the taxi. Payment for a trip usually takes place at the end of the trip, but it is not unusual for taxi drivers to request for payment (such as a partial upfront advance) at the beginning of the trip. It is also possible for a payment to be made during a trip.
There is a need for an alternative or improved method of enabling payments between passengers and drivers.